


Thunderstorms

by velcrown



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Family, Husbands, I need my boys to be happy!!, M/M, OC, One Shot, Storms, daddy!takano, papa!onodera, the boys as parents!, the kid isn't named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrown/pseuds/velcrown
Summary: A storm keeps up the Onodera-Takano household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the racket of an irl storm was keeping me awake. This is my first published fic, so please enjoy!

     An ear shattering crack of thunder sounded around the boy's room, invading his dreams, and jerking him into consciousness. He shot up in bed, momentarily confused as to where he was. Then the striking noise came again, louder this time, making his breath hitch and emerald eyes widen.

     Limbs ridged with fear, he listened to the end of the alarming sound, tiny eyebrows scrunched together.

_What was that?_

     Another boom blossomed from outside, this time louder. The small raven's stubby fingers grasped at his sheets, fumbling for purchase. The boy was beyond scared.

     The soft pitter patter of rain followed the thunder and the boy took the time to sift through his options. He could go wake up his parents and have them console him until he felt better. Or he could try to be a big boy (he was four now) and attempt to wait out the storm.

     Another exploding sound made up his mind for him as he flung himself from under his sheets and out of his room. The thuds of his feet against the hall's wood floor synced with the pouring rain.

     The boy stopped in front of a tall door, trying the handle and failing at opening the object separating him from his parents.

     " _PAAPAAA!_ " The couple's bedroom door was beat on with tiny fists. " _DAAADDY!_ "

     From behind the door the smaller of the two occupants in the bed roused and looked up at the dark room's ceiling. The brunette sat up and concentrated on the various sounds seeping into his head, positive he heard someone speak.

     "Masamune," he spoke softly but intently, pressing down on the shoulder of the man next to him with purpose. His husband produced an unintelligible mumble, burrowing further into his pillow. " _Masa_ -"

     "PAPAAAAA!"

     Ritsu jumped out of bed and hurriedly made to unlock their door as Masamune sat up, concern radiating from his broad stature. "Is that-"

     "Baby!" Ritsu finally got the door open in his haste (momentarily cursing that damn door for being so thick and keeping his baby's cries from his ears) and knelt down, pulling the shaking boy into his arms. His tear-streaked face was instantly buried into his father's neck, the boy's little legs wrapped around his torso securely.

     Ritsu carried his shivering son back to the bed and deposited the boy into his husband's waiting arms.

     "Daddy..." The boy's tiny voice was filled with relief as Masamune held him against his warm chest. His husband crawled into bed next to the pair and started to card his slender fingers through his baby's raven locks. The boy lifted his head from his daddy's chest and turned to his papa, seeing the worry in his eyes.

     "Papa..."

     "We're right here, honey," Ritsu assured, laying his head onto his husband's sturdy shoulder.

     The family stayed in that position for a little while, allowing the boy to calm his racing heart, fear disappearing in the face of his parents. 

     After a period of silence, Masamune was urged to speak with a calculated glace from his husband. "What's wrong, baby?" Masamune prodded gently, wiping the tears from his son's hot cheeks with precise caresses.

     The boy heaved and tried to form words. "Th-There was a big, loud boom and it was super spooky and I'm so s-scared- I'm sorry that I woke you guys up; I'm sor-"

     "Oh, sweetie. You have nothing to apologize for.  We understand. Thunderstorms can be scary sometimes. Papa gets spooked, too." Masamune quickly turned his gaze to Ritsu who was nodding softly.

     The quivering child looked up at his papa with big, tear-filled eyes. "Really? You g-get scared, too? Just like me?"

     Ritsu smiled gently and chuckled. "Just like you. And I do the same thing, too. I run up to Daddy and wake him up! I make him stay up with me until I can go back to bed. Daddies and papas are made for that kind of thing. To protect their family. Your daddy is very good at his job, and so is your Papa. But just not during storms."

     The small boy giggled and hugged Masamune, looking up at him with a sudden expectancy. "Will you stay up with me, p-please, Daddy? Oh!"

     He swiftly turned towards Ritsu and wriggled out of Masamune's hold. Masamune watched in amusement as his baby rolled over into Ritsu's lap and sat up to wrap his arms around the brunette's neck.

     Cupping his hand around his mouth he leaned towards his father's ear. " _Papa?_ " he whispered.

     Ritsu suppressed a laugh and wrapped his arms around the boy with a questioning hum. "Yes, sweetheart?"

     Masamune watched the whispered conversation between the two people he loved most in the world. He truly was a lucky man to have a family as amazing and loving as his.

     The boy nuzzled into Ritsu's hold and giggled, then immediately became serious. " _Are you scared right now, like me? Because of the scary storm?_ "

     Ritsu nodded and brought his own hand up to hold up to his baby's ear. " _A little bit, yes._ "

     The boy smiled and turned back to Masamune. Wrapping an arm around Ritsu's neck, he brought his other hand up to alternate pointing at himself and his papa. "Both Papa and I are a little scared, so could you stay up with both of us, please Daddy?"

     Masamune laughed and pulled both of the boys into a hug, Ritsu's strained " _squished_ " and his baby's gleeful squeals sounding like the sweetest music he'd ever heard.

     "Of course, baby. Whatever you need."

     He truly didn't deserve a family as amazing as this, but he'd be damned if he were to ever give them up for anything in the world.

     They were his everything and he was their's, and he didn't know what he would do without the two.

  
~*~*~*~

  
     Later in the night Masamune awoke to silence. Carefully rolling over, as to not disturb the several tangled limbs lying about, he gazed at his husband and child.

     Ritsu had their son tucked under his own chin, and had his arms securely wrapped around his tiny body. Both of his beloved boys wore identical, peaceful smiles, eyes closed gracefully.

     Masamune inched closer and brought his arms around the two of them, pulling them into a loose embrace, closing his eyes.

     "Sleep peacefully, my angels."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and I can be reached on my tumblr (@velcr0wn) as well.


End file.
